


Hawthorne and Photographs

by DaturaMoon



Series: Marcus Pike [1]
Category: Marcus Pike - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Series: Marcus Pike [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008120
Kudos: 6





	Hawthorne and Photographs

The flashing light causes your eyes to shut close as you laugh awkwardly. You hated having your picture taken but, seeing as it was your gallery opening, you kinda had to. You can feel Marcus gently caress your back to calm you; he can sense your nervousness. 

You had to admit, you never thought you’d see your work up on walls, especially in a historic building like this. These very walls held art that inspired you, sparked the match that led to this, to today. 

The photographer asks for another photo. 

“We’re almost done, baby,” Marcus whispers in your ear. His breath tingles and sends a sensation down the side of your body. You slide your arm around him and hold him close. 

Thank god. You mouth the words. 

He chuckles and his dimples dissolve any remaining stress you carry. You stare into each other's eyes lovingly, barely noticing when the photographer takes another. 

As you move toward the other side of the room, you grab his hand, interlacing your fingers. You talk about your plans for the rest of the night and get interrupted by another photographer. 

“Y/n, we would love a photo near your centerpiece.” 

“Sure.” You look at Marcus, he winks at you. You release his hand and move to the back of the room. 

As you approach, emotions start to flood your body. This was your favorite work of all.

As the people admiring the work talk to you, you nod, smile, and thank them. You couldn't help but feel pulled in, transported back to the time you took it. 

“This is a powerful photograph, excellent, moving - sad…” The photographer trails off, looking closer at it, “what inspired this?” 

“It's about trust, love, being vulnerable.” 

“That’s Hawthorne, right?” 

“Yep,” you move closer, “Hawthorne, like Rose is this symbol for beauty and love. Both have thorny stems that protect it. I chose Hawthorne over Rose because the thorns are so large, so sharp. It's like being extremely self-protective to keep your heart safe...but then you have these beautiful flowers and ruby red berries. It's so fruitful...like loving again after keeping everyone away.” You look back, feeling Marcus enter the room and smile at him.

For so long, you had your walls up. You were defensive, cautious. Marcus helped you open up, proved you could trust your heart again. Though you didn’t tell him yet, this piece was about him. Still, you had a feeling he knew anyway by the look in his eyes.

Marcus comes up behind you and brings his lips to your ear oncemore, “I will look at you across any room and think you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen for as long as I breathe.”

Turning around, you cup his face and press your lips to his, your lips curving into a smile as you do. 

Though you were very proud of tonight, you couldn’t wait to celebrate with Marcus alone.


End file.
